Phoenix
Real Name: Jean Grey-Summers Gender: Female Height: Weight: Eye Colour: Hair Colour: Red P.O.B: Powers and Abilities *Telepathy- She can read the minds of other's and animals. **Mind Control- She is able to control the mind's of other's and animals. ***Mind Possession- She is able to put herself into the mind's of other's making that body her own. ***Personality Alteration- Grey can alter the mind's of other's, permanently altering the personalities of others. ***Paralysis- She can induce physical or mental paralysis in others. ***Mental Amnesia- She can erase the memories of other's or cause total amnesia. ***Mind Transferal- If her body would ever be destroyed then she would be able to put her mind and power's into another being. ***Pain Induction- She can induce mental pain in another person just by touching their brow. ***Heal Trauma- She can heal trauma's of other's pasts'. ***Mental Sedation- She can render other's unconscious just by telling them to. ***Power Negation- She can stop other mutants from using their abilities. *Mind Link- She can create mind links between herself and another person to have a connection to them. *Psionic Blasts- She can emit blasts of psychic energy that can inflict mental pain. *Astral Projection- She can project her soul and brain to the astral plane. *Mental Detection- She can detect other mutants that are near her. *Psionic Firebird- She can create a bird out of psionic energy. This birds claws can cause mental pain. *Telekinesis- She can move objects with her mind. *Phoenix Force **Future Life-Force Tap- She can tap into energy from people in the future. **Concussion Beams- She could create beams of energy used for attack. **Time Travel- She could travel throughout time and space. **Energy Absorption- She was able to absorb energy and be immune to any kinds of energy attacks. **Force of Life- She could control life and death itself. **The Phoenix Force amplified her telepathic and telekinetic abilities. **Alchemy- She could turn one matter into another by the touch. **Teleportation- She could teleport herself and other's across long distances. **Resurrection- She would resurrect herself if she ever died. **Chronokinesis- She could manipulate time any way she want's. **Molecular Manipulation- She could manipulate matter at a molecular level. **Flight- She could fly, but only in space. **Molecular Acceleration- She could reverberate molecules to the point that things melt or combust. **Cosmic Pyrokinesis- She could create fire in any place. **Telekinetic Sensitivity- She can feel what things feel like, without physically touching it. ***Psychometry- She could see the history of an object by touching it. ***Molecular Detection- She could detect what an object is made of. *Telepathic Cloak- She can mask her presence from other psion's, psychic's, and telepath's. *Cloak Mind- She is able to rearrange the mental engrams of other mutants so they cannot be detected by telepath's or cerebro type machines. *Psionic Shield- She can create a shields for protection. *Telepathic Illusions- She is able to cast illusions to make other's see things that are not really going on. **Telepathic Camouflage- She can change her appearance by casting illusions. She can also make herself invisible by casting an illusion. Skills *She excels in astral combat. *She had a psychic link with Cyclops for many years. *She had the memories of Madelyne Pryor-Summer's, her clone. *She was a great pilot. *She got a college education from Metro College. *She was good in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat Weaknesses None are known Category:Power of Telepathy Category:Power of Mind Control Category:Power of Mind Possession Category:Power of Paralysis Category:Power of Mental Amnesia Category:Power of Personality Alteration Category:Power of Mind Transferal Category:Power of Heal Trauma Category:Power of Pain Induction Category:Power of Mental Sedation Category:Power of Dilate Powers Category:Power of Mind Link Category:Power of Psionic Blasts Category:Power of Astral Projection Category:Power of Mental Detection Category:Power of Phoenix Firebird Category:Phoenix Force Category:Power of Telekinesis Category:Power of Future Life-Force Tap Category:Power of Resurrection Category:Power of Concussion Beams Category:Power of Time Travel Category:Power of Energy Absorption Category:Power of Alchemy Category:Power of Teleportation Category:Power of Force of Life Category:Power of Chronokinesis Category:Power of Molecular Manipulation Category:Power of Flight Category:Power of Cosmic Pyrokinesis Category:Power of Molecular Acceleration Category:Power of Telekinetic Sensitivity Category:Power of Psychometry Category:Power of Molecular Detection Category:Power of Telepathic Illusions Category:Power of Telepathic Camouflage Category:Power of Telepathic Cloak Category:Power of Psionic Shield Category:Power of Cloak Mind Category:Mutants Category:Females